


Headcanon: Q hates being coddled

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 007 Fest Fluff Table Prompt Fills [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, song lyric tucked in there, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Q hates all the the things that come with being ill, especially the coddling.
Relationships: 00Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 2020 007 Fest Fluff Table Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Headcanon: Q hates being coddled

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2020 007 fest fluff table prompts 'choir' and 'fawn', and the 2019 anon prompt 'Fic written around random Hozier lyric from this generator: generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501'.

Q hated being sick. He hated the body aches, the clogged sinuses, the sore throat, the stomach upset, and the sweaty fevers that illnesses brought with them.

As bad as they were, he hated being coddled more. The cooing and fawning over he'd endured as a child with a loving but anxious mother were not things he cared to repeat in his adult life.

Bond knew this. He respected it.

He cared for his lover without smothering him.

Needs were met. Space was given. And Q's favorite choir music was played from the bedside.

Illness became bearable under Bond's care.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
